


Vampires Loathe

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A scowl appeared on Charles Croydon's face as soon as he heard footsteps in his dark Salem home.





	Vampires Loathe

I never created Grave of the Vampire.

 

A scowl appeared on Charles Croydon's face as soon as he heard footsteps in his dark Salem home. *If you loathe me...*  
Charles remembered viewing Sarah Croydon burning at the stake a few hours ago. He never dreaded Sarah's charred spirit.   
His eyes were wide after he was kissed once. 

 

THE END


End file.
